Episode:White Light
| image = White Light.jpg | caption = | season = One | number = 105 | airdate = 8 Aug 2004 | writer = Scott Peters | director = Tim Hunter | previous = | next = }} Kyle refuses to answer to the name Kyle. Out in the hallway, Dr. Mayhew is talking to Tom about his son's mental status, diagnosing him with dissociative disorder. Lytell walks into Kyle's room to take him into governmental custody. Kyle whispers to his mother, "Tell Tom I figured it out. I know where I have to be." At Homeland Security, Ryland isn’t pleased that Kyle is in the government's hands because Lytell labels him the only witness to an abduction. Tom rushes in and shoves Lytell up the wall. He gets out his gun and wants to know where Lytell put Kyle. Ryland coaxes Tom to put away the gun. Ryland vows to get Kyle back. Lily is at Dr. Kern's office for prenatal visit. The doc wants to do an amniocentesis. Lily tells Richard the doctor thinks her baby might have a genetic disease. At Collier's office, Richard walks in and hears the secretary talking to Dr. Kern. Richard arrives at Kern's office. He wants to know why she calls Collier every time Lily comes in for a visit. Richard informs Lily that the baby has sickle cell anemia, a disorder that affects African-Americans. They wonder why Collier had Kern not tell Lily. Tom, Marco and Diana find the location of Kyle. Diana tells Tom they will go once the night-shift arrives. Linda follows Tom's car on heading to the safe house and to make sure no one follows her. He'll get Kyle and meet her there. They share a kiss. Diana picks Maia up from daycare and sees Lytell talking to Maia. She orders him to stay away. He tells Maia he will see her again. Richard tells Collier he appreciates everything he has done, but he needs to back off. Tom knocks on Diana's door. Maia tells Tom not to worry, he'll find Kyle who is the "answer to everything." Diana walks up to a guard at the quarantine headquarters and injects him with a tranquillizer. They exit with Kyle, who wants to go to Highland Beach. Tom calls Linda to let her know they got Kyle. As they drive to the safe house Kyle grabs the wheel, and heads for the Beach, where Shawn disappeared. Jordan shows Lily a headline from 1945 "Trial Date Set For Negro In Assault Case." Lily shows the paper to Richard. He tells her a group of military guys invited him to a bar on his birthday. A woman began flirting with him but he didn’t flirt back and he was arrested for assault. Lily realizes the game Collier's playing and tells Richard they need to leave. Shawn is at home when Danny punches his brother after he found out Nikki likes Shawn. Shawn puts his hand on Danny's chest and drains life energy. Their mother grabs Danny and orders Shawn to leave the house. Lily and Richard begin to leave the complex. Collier and another man arrive. Richard pulls out a gun, ordering Collier to stay away from her. Lily is in pain as Richard fights off the guards. Collier places his hand on her stomach. The baby gives him a lot of pain. They leave as he threatens to come after them. At Highland Beach, Kyle tells his dad, "I belong here." Shawn arrives at Collier's complex. Collier allows him to stay as long as he wants, but asks about his ability. Ryland and Lytell arrive at the beach. Tom tells Kyle they need to go. Kyle looks upward, begins to gasp as blue light emanates from his chest. Tom looks to Kyle and realizes its not his son. The being tells Tom that Kyle was meant to be a channel until Shawn intervened. Tom asks who the being is and it tells him he is a human from the future. He comes from the place that all of the 4400 were taken and the reason they were taken was so the beings could survive. In the being's future time, humanity is dying out, it is the end. They took only the people who could prevent the end, which is why they're altered and put back in the time of when the path to end began. Lytell and the others are getting more desperate. Diana doesn't want to wait any more. Diana touches the light and is thrown back. Lytell shoots at it. The bullet enters Kyle's chest. The light vanishes and Kyle's body falls to the ground. Kyle dies. Kyle suddenly takes a breath. Bright light envelops him. He opens his eyes and it the human from the future inhabiting his body is gone. Kyle is himself again, he recognizes his dad. Six months later, Lily and Richard are living in a cabin. The baby is ready to be born. As they drive down the road, the trees lining it bow down to them. Cast and Characters * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Mahershalalhashbaz Ali as Richard Tyler * Laura Allen as Lily Tyler * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Chad Faust as Kyle Baldwin * Kaj-Erik Eriksen as Danny Farrell * Brooke Nevin as Nikki Hudson * Peter Coyote as Dennis Ryland * Billy Campbell as Jordan Collier * Mark Valley as Warren Lytell * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris * Lori Ann Triolo as Linda Baldwin * Chilton Crane as Susan Farrell * Richard Kahan as Marco Pacella * Gillian Barber as Dr. Roxanne Kern * Jonathan Holmes as Dr. Mayhew * Louis Chirillo as Tony * Ingrid Torrance as Claire * Jason Low as Sid Stradner * Shawn Reis as Military Policeman * Leanne Adachi as Nurse * Dawn Mander as Daycare Worker Back to Season One Category:Season One Episodes